


I Hate You.

by shawnslittlepeach



Series: Show Me Love [2]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: And they were roommates.....





	I Hate You.

“Fuck off!”

“Oh okay! Here comes the drama queen!” 

“Shut up!” 

You hated Shawn. Absolutely positively hated him. But you were desperate for a roommate and he needed a place to stay so after your friends made a case for him, and you lowered your roommate requirements you let him move in. But goddamnit did he make you regret it.Every.Single.Day.It was two months of being under the same roof and most days went like this. It was always over something trivial, and you knew it was. Sometimes you were just frustrated and would take it out on Shawn, sometimes you were just downright board, and sometimes it felt like everything he did piss you off. 

And so here you were, in a screaming match on a Sunday morning over a fork. 

“No really, if too good to do the dishes-” 

“I never said that!” 

“Well then if you see a fork in the sink and it bothers you, WASH THE FUCKING FORK!” 

“Ah! Your such an asshole.” and with that, you storm into your room like a hormonal teenager and slam the door. 

He’s not sure why he does it, but he follows you.  He follows you and he waits outside your door, taking a few breaths before knocking on your door. 

You’re not sure why you do it, but your answer.

“What?” you hiss, folding your arms across your chest. 

“Jesus I just wanted to apologize.”

“And since when did you apologize.” 

“Can’t you just accept the apology. I’m trying my best here -” 

You zone out, midway through his rant suddenly mesmerized by him. He was very attractive, had the most beautiful eyes and if he’d shut his mouth every once in a while you’d say you’d fuck him any day of the week. But when he was like this? Angry and red-faced he was downright sexy. He was so close to his face, you couldn’t help yourself, and you lunged forward while he was mid-speech and attached your lips to his. 

To your surprise he doesn’t move, instead, he kisses you back it's hard and deep. You run your hands through his hair and he pulls back, untangling your arms from his neck. 

“The fuck are you doing?” 

“Accepting your apology.” You whisper, batting your eyelashes. 

He looks down at you, eyebrows furrowed trying to read you because you had to be joking. There is no way that everything he’s thought about when he was alone in the shower was happening. That you wanted him the way he’s wanted you for the last month. Even if you two were at each other's throats all the time, he couldn’t deny his attraction. 

But he doesn’t see anything in your eyes other than lust, so he leans back in crashing his lips to yours. You waste no time, pulling him further into your room by the collar of his shirt, you lips never parting. You let his hands roam around your waist, lifting you up and laying you down on your bed. 

You pull him down closer to you, wrapping his arms around waist, rolling your hips up a little, making him moan into the kiss. 

“Are we really doing this?” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” you groan, ridding yourself of your top, unhooking your bra along with it.

“Are you always this bossy when I bed?” he mumbles through the kiss. 

The grip he has on your ass tightens, making you moan into his mouth but you pull away rolling your eyes. He was about to get laid and yet here he was doing the same shit. 

“Oh my god.” you groan, quickly pushing him onto his back. You shuffle your body down the bed between his legs, hands going straight to his belt. And for the first time all day, he goes quiet. “This is all I have to do to shut you up?” you smirk 

“Don’t get too full of yourself babe. You might regret it later.” he asserts, leaning up on his elbows. 

You want to challenge him, to tell him who does he think he is, but there’s something behind your eyes that tells you he’s not bluffing. And if you're being honest, that only makes you want to test him more. Instead, you shimmy his jeans down his legs, revealing his hardening cock in his boxers. You lean down, kissing up his shaft to the head through the material, and he throws his head back arm covering his eyes. 

You do that a few more times, placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to the head of his cock, before finally riding him of the only thing separating the two of you, and you are pleasantly surprised. You once said that there was no such thing as the perfect cock. But Shawn had the  _ perfect _ cock. It was just long enough, and  _ so _ thick. His head was already perfectly pink and glistening with pre-cum. You couldn’t help yourself, but to take him into your mouth immediately. No more teasing, no more waiting, you wanted him. So you took him as far as you could, making both of you moan. 

“Holy shit baby.” 

The pet name should bother you, but it only encourages you more. where the sudden need to please him came from your not sure, but you need to. You wanted to be good for him. 

He brings his hand down, placing them behind your head, fucking up into your mouth, pulling you away a few times to allow you to catch your breath. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” he pulls you up one final time dragging you up towards him, crashing his lips to yours, “you’re too good. So fucking good.” 

He giggles into the kiss, a smug smile on your face when you pull away because it's exactly what you wanted. Have him melting, and you definitely got your wish. The praise wasn’t too bad either.

Without warning, he’s got you thrown onto your back, with him at the end of the bed. He tugs at your ankle, pulling you down the bed, nestling himself between your legs. You lift your hips up, making it easier for him to remove your own pants. 

“Eager are we?.” 

“Yes,” you breath out, letting him win, “now please.” it’s a little desperate, but you’ve got one of the best-looking guys you’ve ever seen between your legs, so you had a right. 

He flashes you the smuggest smile but leans in kissing up your thigh, before giving you a small little bite, making you whimper out the sweetest moan. 

“So you like a little pain. Noted.” 

He teases you just like you had teased him, kissing up and down your slit a few time, focusing on your clit. He, however, drags it out longer, forcing you to roll your hips up into his face. 

“For fuck's sake, Shawn just do it.” 

“Alright bossy.” it’s exactly what he wanted. Hearing you beg, for once to have you at his mercy. 

He pulls away from your panties and instantly his mouth is on you, licking you up and down your folds, sucking at your clit. He is...amazing with his mouth. Which is another surprise? 

An even bigger surprise was how quick you felt that familiar flame at the pit of your stomach. 

“Oh fuck…” 

He smiles into your pussy, going in doubling his efforts, sucking more, fucking his tongue into. You snake your arms down, threading your fingers into his hair, tugging his curls and you feel him moan into you. 

_ So you like pain, Mendes. Noted. _

Your orgasm comes hard and fast, you screaming out a series of swears, pulling at his curls and rolling your hips into his mouth. He licks you through your orgasm, until your squirming away from him, pushing his head away, too sensitive for more. 

“Oh my god, what the - holy -” 

You don’t even get to finish your sentence before Shawns flipped you over on your stomach hovering over you, his cock resting on your ass. He places sloppy open mouthed kissed down the dip of your spine, and before you can even process that, he slipped into, slow and deep. He gives you a few strokes, and he’s got you moaning into a pillow.

“Holy fuck. You’re so tight.” 

“Oh my - fuck Shawn.” He feels so...good. Perfect even. And he’s making the most beautiful sounds, and the sound of his skin slapping against yours is filling the room and at the moment it's your favorite sound. He grabbed the pillow you were moaning into and places underneath you, elevating your hips, making you both cry out at the new angle. It was hot and sweaty and sloppy, but it felt so right. You hated him, he is the bane of your existence on most days but right now he was everything. He was all you could feel, all you could smell, he was completely taking over your senses, and you didn’t mind at all. 

It’s only a matter of time after he’d  And it’s only a matter of time after that, you know it. You can feel that warmth building up again. 

“I’m going to cum” you whimper into the mattress, and he speeds up, his grip tightening on your hips, “please don’t stop.” you chant. 

“Yeah, going to come for me?” you nod your head frantically, pushing your hips back to meet him, but then you feel a warm swat to your ass, “No moving.” He commands and it sents a shockwave of pleasure shooting through you. You stop your movements and let him continue to pound into you. Until finally you’re cumming...hard. Everything goes blank all you feel is pleasure and your legs are shaking. 

_ Holy shit Mendes. _

_ “ _ Oh my god oh my god.” 

He doesn’t stop his assault, still pounding at a steady pace, fucking you through your orgasm. He pulls you up by your hair, wrapping his arm around your waist, your back to his chest. He begins kissing up and down your neck sucking marks into the skin, and you shouldn't allow it but damnit he was just making you feel so good.” 

“Shit, I’m going to cum.” he moans, biting down on your shoulder. 

His thrusts get sloppy and he’s pushing you back down on your stomach. He pumps into a few more times, before he pulls out, his orgasm coming out in hot thick spurts covering your ass and back, making you moan at the feeling. He flops himself down on the bed, facing the ceiling, face, chest heaving, cheeks the darkest shade of pink. 

“Holy shit.”

“I know.” you breath out in agreement, slowly blinking your eyes open, “You’re still a prick,” you say through a smile, chest heaving trying to catch your breath. 

He looks over at you with a cheeky smile, his fingers combing through his sweaty hair, “If hating me means we get to do that? Then, by all means, call me every name in the book.” 


End file.
